1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook personal computer, and more particularly, to a notebook personal computer in which high temperature heat generated from a plurality of heat generation sources provided in the computer, for instance, a plurality of chips mounted on the main board, is rapidly discharged to the outside.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Unlike the desktop computer, notebook personal computer has a slimmed structure but its performance has been advanced to a corresponding level to that of the desktop computer.
Due to the slimmed structure, the notebook personal computer causes drawbacks related with device and method for cooling a semiconductor chip exampled as the central processing unit (CPU) provided in the notebook personal computer. If the cooling-related drawbacks are not solved, a stable operation of the notebook personal computer cannot be anticipated. In particular, in case the CPU is not cooled, a fatal error may be caused in the use of the notebook personal computer.
A conventional cooler for a notebook personal computer will be described. The notebook personal computer includes a display part provided with an LCD panel, and a circuit part which is hinge-coupled with both ends of the display part and has a keyboard and a plurality of semiconductor chips. Hereinafter, the circuit part generating high temperature heat will be focusely described.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an installation gate of a cooler for a conventional notebook personal computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a circuit part on which main heat generating part is located, includes a lower case 1 through which heated air discharged to the outside, a heat generating device 2 exampled as the CPU that is a core element of the computer formed on a main board, and a cooler for cooling high temperature heat of the heat generating device 2.
In particular, the cooler includes a heat pipe 6 for rapidly conduct heat, and a discharge hole 4 formed at one end side of the heat pipe and through which high temperature heat is discharged for the cooling. Also, at a side portion of the lower case 1 facing the discharge hole, a plurality of grids allowing the high temperature air discharged through the discharge hole to be discharged outside the lower case 1.
In detail, inside the cooler 3, a cooling fan for absorbing a comparatively cool air and discharging the absorbed cool air toward the discharge hole is further formed. At an opened face of the discharge hole 4, a plurality of cooling fins allowing the heat conducted through the heat pipe 4 to be rapidly discharged may be further formed.
An operation of the conventional cooler of the notebook personal computer constructed as above is described below. High temperature heat of the heat generating device 2 is transferred to the discharge hole 4 by a self-conduction or a conduction through the heat pipe 6.
The discharge hole 4 cools high temperature heat of the cooling fins or the cooler 3 in a high temperature state by the conducted heat, through a convention of the cooling fan.
Meanwhile, the conventional cooler of the notebook personal computer can be more in detail reviewed from U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,382.
However, the conventional cooler of the notebook personal computer constructed as above has a drawback in that the high temperature heat of the heat generating device exampled as the CPU of the computer is not sufficiently cooled.
In concrete, the slim structure that is a restriction required in the notebook personal computer, makes it impossible to increase the size and capacity of the cooler 3 without any limitation.
Also, in case the rotational speed of the cooling tan provided in the cooler is increased in order to enhance the cooling efficiency of the cooler, a noise problem due to high speed air flow is caused, which is undesirable. In particular, the noise of the cooler acts as a fatal defect in the notebook personal computer having the portable characteristic.